Life's Little Short Cuts
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: Sakura can't seem to catch a break from her boyfriend's difficult class. What will she do to get a good grade? Read and find out. SasuSaku, hints of ShikaIno. And there's a lemon.


**While working on a story of epic proportions, I decided to take a break and type this little story up. I'm sure you're gonna love it.**

* * *

If you had the choice, you would take the easy way out of many things. It's human nature, we all want to at some point in our lives. Me? I'm a college student, taking the easy way out of things is what I do best. Instead of buying books for every class, I borrow them from other students. Instead of writing a twenty something page book report on a thousand page book I didn't read, I use a very special site that will write it for me for a low cost of three to five dollars per page.

And instead of taking an easy A class, I took one of the more difficult classes. Now you're thinking, why the hell am I taking a difficult class when I can take an easy class? The answer is oh simple.

"And the assignment will be due tomorrow, no excuses." The teacher said. I look around the classroom. There are a lot of students in this class. Some of them came to learn about whatever the teacher is teaching, and that's about a third of the class. The rest came to stare at him. Oh yes, we stare at our teacher because he is HOT!

Like oh my goodness, it really should be against the law for a teacher to look so good. The girls here stare at him forever and we all listen to his every word, the guys in this class take notes on how to get girls to pay attention to them.

But that's only a partial reason I'm taking this class. I'm taking it, because as his girlfriend I should be able to pass automatically. Yeah, I'm dating my teacher and it's okay because he's really only two years older than me. He graduated high school at a pretty early age. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha company.

When the bell rings, I never seen so many people get depressed about leaving class. People will do anything to stay after class, and I'm one of them. I wait for everyone to slowly exit the room before I have a chance to talk one on one with the teacher. He looked up from his laptop briefly and saw that I was still standing there. "Can I help you Miss Haruno?" He asked casually.

"Skip the formality dude, what the hell's up with this D you gave me!" I showed him the big fat D siting on top of my thesis report.

"I could have given you an F. Take it as a gift from me." He said calmly.

"This gift sucks! How are you give me a low grade when I worked hard on this thing!"

He started chuckling. "I watched you work on it, and spending ten minutes on it isn't going to get you a high grade." I'm starting to think that maybe moving in with him wasn't such a smart idea.

I took this class because he is my boyfriend and he is supposed to give me good grades no matter what. He's lucky I even worked on it at all. "I thought you loved me." I say as a last ditch effort to get a higher grade.

"I do. But I know you're smarter than this. I didn't write your recommendation to get in here for nothing." I sigh, he is so right. I am smart, but if I see a short cut in life you better believe I'm going to take it. He took the paper out of my hand and scratched out the D and wrote a C-. I guess that's as good as it's going to get.

I take the paper reluctantly and peck him on the cheek. I'm off to my next class where the teacher is surely not as hot as Sasuke.

* * *

I meet my best friend Ino at lunch. She's a lot like me, she's dating a teacher here too so she can get an easy A. Also like me, her boyfriend will not give her a good grade. But unlike me, her boyfriend will actually give her F's for her horrible work, at least my boyfriend is not that cruel.

She plopped down next to me and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe Shikamaru! All that time we spent together and he won't even give me a C!" Her and Shikamaru have been dating for about a year now. "I had to beg for a D-!"

I laugh, I never beg for a D- because that's usually the grade I get on assignments. Compared to Shikamaru, Sasuke is the nicest guy in the world. "They just want us to work to our highest potential."

"I have to work to my highest potential in school, when he can't even work to his highest potential in bed!" She shouted.

"Whoa TMI."

She sighed to regain her composure. "I think this plan backfired badly."

"I'm sure with the right persuasion we can pass our classes with ease." I say with a tone of mischief to my voice. Me and Ino are spoiled brats, were used to getting what we want. And we will get what we want even if we have to stoop to low levels. You gotta do what you gotta do when it comes down to this sort of thing.

* * *

I moved in with Sasuke three years ago and we have been dating for five years. I wanted to be closer to him, and not have to pay full price on bills and rent. I love him a lot and he is truly willing to give me the world if ask for it. But what he is not willing to do is to give me an A on anything I do.

Today he has to stay a little later than usual, which is fine by me because I'm going to pretend like I was doing my work this whole time, when really I was watching T.V. the whole time. He'll never know, I hope.

He came in and I was looking like I was hard at work. I give him a quick greeting, and go back to looking like I'm extremely busy. My cell phone rings and I ignore it. I used to be in theater back in high school, and I was crowned the best actress of the year. Ino was crowned most dramatic.

After about an hour of pretending to be working hard, I join my beloved Sasuke in the living room. "Done already?" He asked.

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Yeah, it wasn't easy but I finally finished." I rest my head on his shoulder, pretending to work hard really is hard work.

* * *

I turned my assignment feeling pretty good about the outcome. I decided to stay after class and figure out what my grade is. He handed me the paper and deep down inside I kind of expected this grade. "I spent two hours working on this for the record." I stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really."

He smirked that oh so sexy smirk of his. "Babe do you think I was born yesterday?" I wonder what would happen if I said yes. "I know you were just pretending to be busy."

I couldn't believe it. How the hell did he find out? Perhaps I was pretending too hard or maybe enough. "..." I don't think I can talk my way out of this one. I think I'll accept my D and go on about my business. But the look on his face infuriated me. That cocky bastard thinks that he can win this one, but he's not.

Just as I was about to say something, I remembered something that definitely could give away the fact that I was pretending. My book was upside down. And the amount of words on my paper stayed the same from the time he came in the door to the time I accidentally left the paper out in the open where he probably saw that I haven't made any progress. Aw fuck.

"I'm going to class." I muttered after realizing I can't win this battle.

"Aw what's wrong? You're not going to beg me to change it?" He ask trying to sound innocent. But when we get home, I know he won't wait to rub this in my face.

"Nope. I'm going to accept it this time." _This _time and this time only. Because I'm going to come up with a better plan.

* * *

Me and Ino spent all of our lunch time and free period to figure out a way to pass our boyfriends' classes. I was so sure that we could seduce them into giving us better grades. I thought it would work. But like reverse-psychology, they seduced us into accepting our low grades. That was the worst plan ever.

But I came up with an even better plan. I'm not sure it would work for Ino, but I know it would work for me. I only had a few weeks before final grades would be posted so decided I am going to put my plan into action, starting now.

I took all my clothes off except my lace bra and matching panties. I grabbed my book and began reading chapter thirteen, which is about World War two, while doing that I starting walking around the house. I walked extra slow when I saw Sasuke in the living, out the corner of my eye I saw him bite his lip in anticipation.

Self-control was never really his thing, when it came down to being teased. One of my bra straps fell off my shoulders and I let it stay there. He's trying to play it cool, but I can see the torment I'm causing him.

I stopped and laid book on the counter. Not surprisingly, he was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. "I know what you're trying to do." He said.

"I know, and it's working too." I smirked devilishly. "If you don't mind dear, I have work to do." I said, denying him a pleasurable experience.

* * *

You would think that would work. But oh my goodness, this guy will not give me a break. You know he did? Do you know what he did? I swear I'm about to kill him. I'm really about to kill him. I love him, but he needs to die.

I have been doing excellent work. Like best work I have ever done, ever. He even told me that this is A equality work. Yeah that's what he said. Those were the exact words that came out of his mouth. But you know what this bastard did? He gave me a fucking F! For everything I did. It's on now. It is on! As soon as these other people leave, it's on.

I sit in my seat politely, with a bitter smile on my face. When the last person left, I got up and closed the door behind them. I turned and glared at Sasuke, who in return smirked. "Is there something wrong dear?" He said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"You're damn right there is! I am failing this class because of you!"

The false sympathetic look he's giving me right now makes me want to punch him, than kiss him, and punch him again."Aw poor baby. I suppose you want me to do something about that."

"Yes! I do! I mean you said it yourself that I have been doing excellent work! I think you're just mad because I haven't given you...any...sex." He nodded his head. Oh that's what's this about. "Oh. Right." It has been a few weeks since we last done it. I have been so busy working, I didn't even notice.

I was never too good at math but I do know that him without sex equals a cranky Sasuke. He propped himself on the desk and grabbed my hand to pull me close to him. "Okay, I'll admit, I might have been a little hard on you."

"Not might have, you were hard on me." I corrected.

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely, which is the cutest thing I have ever heard from him.

"I accept your apology." He captured my lips in a long passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss and smirked. "You know, it's not too late to raise your grade." He informed me.

"Really? What do I have to do?" He looked at me up and down lustfully. At first I didn't understand, but than it became very clear. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Sasuke, we're in school." I informed him.

"I know, it only makes kinkier." I saw the devilish lush in his eyes. Me and him have done it at least a thousands times before, but we never done it at school. I know it's been awhile, but I think he can maybe wait a few more hours.

He switched our positions and started kissing me again. His tongue invaded my mouth, playing a game of cat and mouse. I was the first to pull away, and when I did he removed my shirt.

I wanted to protest going any further, but he had already yanked my bra off. He pushed me down on the desk and started sucking on my nipples greedily, making them hard. He continued licking them in a circular motion and I couldn't be in anymore bliss.

Then with his tongue he trailed down my cleavage, but before he could go any further I stop him. "You need to lose the shirt and pants." I said. He did exactly as I told him, then took my skirt off.

He began smirking and slowly started rubbing my entrance through the outside of my panties. He buried his face into my neck. "Do you want it Sa-ku-ra?"

I moaned softly while he did that. "Yes Sasuke!" He chuckled in response, takes off both of our underwear and rams his manhood into my core. I screamed upon impact and kept screaming while he thrusts into me at a rough pace.

My legs wrap around his waist to get the full pleasure of him being inside of me. I moaned louder as he pushed harder and deeper with each thrust. My body shook when I came. He gave one final thrust, releasing his seed into me. He kissed me on the lips. "I love you." He said finally happy that he got what he want.

"I love you too. Now about my grade."

He thought about that for a minute. "I'll give you a B."

"A-?" I tried to push my luck.

"B+."

"I'll take it." He sat down in his chair and motioned me to "sit" on his lap. He grabbed my ass and guided my body up and down over his throbbing cock. He buried his face into my cleavage, I pulled his hair while I kept riding him. I could feel my climax coming very close and each movement made the feeling stronger. Soon I cried out his name. He held my body that was trembling from the orgasm.

"Sasuke, do you think you could do me another favor?"

"Sure why not?"

"Could you talk Shikamaru into giving Ino a passing grade?"

He pondered that for a moment. "I'll do it. But it'll cost you."

"I would do anything for you." I said playfully.

"You're such a teacher's pet and love it." He said. I kissed him passionately on the lips. It's just goes to show that whenever life hands you a short cut, you should take it.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it ). Tell me what you think by clicking the review button, it should only take a few seconds.**


End file.
